Emotion control
by grimreper2445
Summary: beast boy has not been him self after they got back from Tokyo and the titans are getting worried well Raven is having fun with a goth boy the Cyborg and Robin think that he is just jelliose that she is going out with the goth on hold
1. Chapter 1

-1Chapter one

secrets

Beast boy is standing in front of the big screen in his PJ's rubbing the underside of his nose as he sniffed as he pushed in a video tape that he got form a package. He waited for the picture to come up and it did. He jumped back as he saw Slade standing there.

" I want you to tell your team your secret. That you have been holding back and that your not form this planet. Also tell them that what you are in two weeks or I will tell them but you wont like it when it comes form me." Slade said and the picture went blank.

Beast boy took the tape out and smashed it in his hands before throwing it away. He then began to walk away from the big screen and went to his room. He sat down on his bed and began to meditate. Beast boy opened his eyes and he was not in his room but in a grass field. Seven beast boys appeared in front of him and they are different colors. One is red, one is dark green, one is orange, one is gray, one is pink, one is light green and another plain one. But it has claws and slit green eyes. They are surrounding him in a circle.

" What do we do now that Slade knows are secret?" the light green one asked them.

" We do nothing for right now." the dark green one said looking at them.

" Ok." the others said together.

" When are you going to tell Raven that you love her?" the pink one asked.

" Right now she is dating that scumbag. But that wont last long cause I know he works for Slade. So when they find out I will tell her how I feel." the original said looking at the pink one.

" How do you know that?" the beast side asked.

" Cause I followed him. No matter she will know how I feel beast and for your information I will kill him when he brakes her heart." the original said looking at them with his eyes glowing green.

" Yeah." the others side as the original began to fade away.

Beast boy opened his eyes and got dressed. He changed into a black raven and few out his window. He went to find Raven and her new girlfriend. He found them exiting a movie theater holding hands. Beast boy landed on a lamp post. He knew that Starefire and Robin are out together and Cyborge is out with Bumble bee. You see after there trip to Tokyo Starefire and Robin have been going out. A week after that Cyborge asked bumble bee out and they have been going out after that. Then after two days before beast boy was about to tell her a boy asked her out and they have been going out ever sense. No one believes Beast boy at all that he works for Slade but him. They tell him that he is just jealous of this and want them to brake up. They have been going out for a two mouths. Dering this time he began to meditate cause his hidden powers he is hiding started to go haywire from his anger.

Beast boy watched as Raven and her date walk away talking about the movie that they saw together witch Beast boy wanted to see that day but he couldn't since he knew that she would be going there tonight sense it is midnight. He flew back into the air and flew back to the T tower. After he got back to the T tower he went to bed. The next day Beast boy got out of bed and got dressed. He went down to the main room and sat down on the couch with a smile but frowned when he thought about the guy she is going out with. He sat down next to her with a smile as he swapped places with his light green side.

" So how was the movie that you two went to go see I was thinking about going to it yesterday but I didn't know that you were going to be there?" Beast boy asked with a smile.

" It was great you should have gone and saw it." Raven said with a slight blush on her face when she thought about Max her boyfriend.

He is a goth like her. So he knows that he couldn't blame her at all.

" Yeah I thought that I was spying on you no thanks." Beast boy said putting up his feet on the coffee table with a sad smile.

" Besides I am going to go see it later today." Beast boy said with a smile.

" Oh ok." she said looking at him with a plain face knowing something is up.

Beast boy gets to his feet as Starfire Robin and Cyborge enters the room. Beast boy begins to leave the room with a smile on his face with his hands behind his head. He left the tower with a sad smile on his face. He spent the rest of his day out and away form Raven. The week went by and Beast boy pertended that he never got Slade's message at all. He spent time with Max during that time getting to know him better that is what everyone thought but he had his own plain to counter Slade with. Beast boy is sitting next to Raven talking about Max when the alarm went off. Beast boy looked at the big screen. Robin ran over to the control panel and began to press buttons on it and a pitcher of Slade appeared on the screen.

" I have Raven's boyfriend here come and get me." Slade said and an address appeared where he is at right now.

He is at the pier twenty three and Raven disappears into her shadow. The others left to go to the pier twenty three. Beast boy got to the pier first before the others. The others walked behind him as he walked up to the doors to the warehouse and pushed the doors open. Raven and Max are in chairs chained and Raven out cold. Slade is standing behind them. Robin Starfire Cyborge got into fighting stance as Beast boy just stands there as if nothing is happening.

" So have you told them about your secrets?" Slade asked walking in front of the captives as they noticed Raven out cold.

" BB what's he talking about?" Robin asked him curiously.

"But what about you Slade?" Beast boy asked with a smile as he crossed his arms.

" What are you talking about boy?" Slade snared at him.

" That you found your son. As for my secret they really don't need to know that I have a multipersonality disorder. But hey I like them a lot." Beast boy said.

" Vary good but that is not what I am talking about." Slade said looking at him and Beast boy just smiled at him.

" How about this if you can beat me in a fight I will tell them the other one but if you lose then you leave us alone forever." Beast boy said with a smile as he placed his hands to his sides.

" Your on." Slade said and charged at Beast boy.

Just as he was about to get to him Robin intersecpted him and kicked him back. Just as Robin landed on his feet and he was punched in the face by a drone. A few hundred dropped form the celing and surrounded them.

" Let me handle Slade." Beast boy said looking at him.

" But he is out of your leage." Robin said.

" Yeah as are you." Beast boy said looking at him and then ran towards Slade.

He changed into a Raptor and ran to Slade at full speed be fore he changed into a armadillo and he curled up in a ball. The green armadillo slammed into Slade's chest making him fly back. Beast boy turned into a gorilla and began to pound him into the ground for a few minutes before he was punched in the stomach and went flying back. Slade got to his feet and the tables turned on Beast boy as he started to get his butt handed to him. After beast boy was punched in his stomach hard knocking the breath out of him making him fall to his knees holding his stomach. He coughed out purple blood but what caught Slade's eyes were when Beast boy's purple blood touched the wood flooring it started to eat right throw it in seconds showing the dirt floor under it.

" You are no match for me. Now tell them your secret." Slade said as he pulled Beast boy to his feet.

Beast boy looked at the others to see them on the ground being held down are just standing there watching the fight go on. Slade held onto beast boy's shirt and he has his left arm behind his back in braking point. Beast boy looked at Raven who started to come to. Beast boy smiled sadly at this as he layed his eyes on Max who looked interested at this hold thing.

" Well then if I am going to tell them this then I might as well as show them." Beast boy said with a smile as he looked at Slade behind him and noticed that he is right in front of Max.

" Well Cyborg Raven Starfire Robin you all know about the transformation that happened after that battle with Adonis right?" Beast boy said and they nodded at him just then Beast boy's eyes dilated as he clutched his head with his free hand.

" Meet Beast Slade." Beast boy said painfully as beast boy's clothes began to tare as he began to grow.

Beast boy before he changed completely throw Slade back making him crash into Max's chair and sending them both to the ground. Beast boy turned to them with a smile as he was in full beast mode. Slade and Max got to there feet. They looked at him shocked.

" Me kill you." Beast said in a deep and dark voice that didn't sound like beast boy at all.

Max ran over to Raven but Beast reappeared right in front of him and hit him with his knuckls upwards making Max fly back shocking everyone. Max flew back and flipped in mid air before landing on his feet. Starfire went to punch Beast boy but Beast coughed her green glowing hand and throw her away.

" Don't." Beast said before she landed in front of Ravens feet who had a look of surprised at this.

They watched as Beast started to walk over to Max and Max ran to him just as he got to Beast he jumped up and did a drop kick at him. Beast coughed his foot and then slammed him into the ground hard. Before swinging him around before tossing him back at Slade hard. Max runs over to Raven and Beast sees this. Beast runs to intercept him but is kicked in the head sideways and flies sideways. Max gets to her instead of getting her free he holds a knife to her throat and she looks at him shocked.

Beast gets to his feet and rubs his head. He then turns to look at max as did everyone else. Slade walked back over to Raves side as the titans went up beside him. Slade turned back to them as they were surrounded.

" Now tell your other secret." Slade said looking at Beast.

Beast boy changed back to normal. But he straighten him self out and stud straight as he has focus face on.

" My name is Beast boys wisdom." Beast boy said looking at Slade.

" tell them your secrets?" Slade said looking at him and Beast boy wisdom crossed his arms in front of him.

" I have lots of secrets about everyone." beast boy wisdom said

please be nice i am new at this.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter

Two

The truth

" Stop playing around boy and tell them your secret." Slade said getting agitated with Beast boy beating around the bush.

" Well what do you want me to tell them I have over Five hundred of them." Wisdom said with his arms scratching his head.

" what is he talking about BB?" Cyborg asked looking at him and Wisdom looked at him with a smile.

" I persume that he wants me to tell you guys that there is more to me than meets the eyes. Though I am not sure I am the smart side but I am not sure." Wisdom said looking at him before looking at Raven looking her hurt eyes on the verge of crying.

Wisdom closed his eyes and grabbed his head with both hands as he bent over in pain. They were instrested in what is happing with him. After a few minutes later he straitened up and lowered his hands to his sides. His eyes snapped opened and his eyes are not normal any more but slit and red glowing. This coughed everyone's attanchen.

" You mother fucker are dead when I get your hands on you." Beast boy said but they new that it's another side of him.

" And who are you?" Max said not scared of him.

" Me? I am Anger and you have just really pissed me off buddy. You seeour kind is not one to anger belive me." Anger said looking at him.

" O really and why's that boy?" Slade asked him with a smile looking at him and Anger turned his head to look at him.

" Cause when we are angry we tend to have no mercy withour enemies at all." Anger said and then charged at Slade.

As Anger ran he put his hands into one big fist above his head. Just as he got to Slade he jumped up Slade moved back as Anger moved his hands back farther and as he landed where Slade once was he slammed his fist down hard. But something happed that noone expected the wood exploded sending Slade flying back from the shockwave. Anger stood up and turned to Max seeing his shocked face. Anger began to crack his knuckles as he began to walk toward him.

" What are you?" Max said shocked at this seeing his teacher out cold.

" I'm your worst nightmare." Anger said looking at him.

" Well if you come any closer I will kill her." Max said and Anger stopped.

" Spill all your secrets with us today Beast boy." Max said looking at him.

" How about no. Sense she is the only thing keeping you alive at the moment. You kill her I will kill you in less then ten minutes and I garntee it wont be pretty." Anger said looking at him.

" We will see won't we Beast boy. How about I rape her right in fornt of you." Max said and Angers eyes glowed Red.

" Then you will die now." Anger said looking at him but the others could tell that there was some thing else in that voice.

Anger bent over a little and clenched his teeth together as he began to growl like a dog. Anger began to change this time into a chines dragon with its eyes glowing red. This shocked everyone Anger flew towards Max fast. Max went to slit Raven's throat but Anger got to him faster and bit his shoulder before flying up higher. Anger throw him up into the air and when he came down. Anger ate him. Anger then flew back down and landed near Slade as Slade is getting to his feet. Slade saw this and punched Anger in the face only making Angers face go up. Anger looked down at Slade and he took in a deep breath. Anger then blew fire out of his mouth shocking everyone. Slade started to scream as his body is burning to a crisp.

Anger then changed back and his eyes returned to normal before he fell forewards. Slade's goons selfdestructed. Starfire andRobin ran over to him and Cyborg ran to Raven. Cyborg broke her restrants as Robin and Starfire cheeked on Beast boy. Beast boy started to come around as Cyborg and Raven got to him. Beast boy looked around him.

" What happened?" Beast boy asked as he rubbed his head.

" We were wondering thatourselves. You killed Slade and ate Max." Robin said looking at him and Beast boy looked teriffied at this.

Beast boy looked at Raven saw tear stained eyes and he hugged Raven. Raven cried on his shoulder.

"I am sorryI killed him I know how much you love him." Beast boy said as he rubbed Ravens back gently.

" Thats ok he tried to kill me to know one of your secrets." Raven said sadly as she stopped crying.

" I wonder which one." Beast boy asked no one in general.  
" Well let's go home." Robin said looking at him and Beast boy stood up picking Raven up.

" I can walk you know." Raven said wrapping her around his neck.

" I know but with the way you are now I would not want you destroying anything." Beast boy said with a smile as he began to walk to the exit and the others followed him.

After he got outside he turned back to a chines dragon and flew back to the T tower. Raven began to enjoy the warmth that he gave off. Beast boy landed and changed back. Beast boy went inside still carrying Raven in his arms. Raven had fell asleep in his arms during the flight. Beast boy smiled at this as he walked inside he went and headed tworeds Raven's room. Beast boy entered Raven's room and went over to Raven's bed. Beast boy layed Raven on her bed and coverd her up. Beast boy turned to leave when he heard Raven moan. Beast boy looked back at her only to see Raven awake.

" Thank you Beast boy." she said looking at him with a smile.

" No problem. I would do it again." Beast boy said with a smile.

" I am sorry about not listening to you about him." Raven said as she sat up and taking off her cape.

" It quite alright you were in love." Beast boy said as he folded up her cape and then placed it on the night stand.

" Why is it that my powers didn't go haywier when I felt love?" Raven asked Beast boy as he backed away form her with a smile on his face.

"I think that its one of the things your alowed to feel with out your emotions." Beast boy said looking at her touching her face with his left hand.

"Thats good to know." Raven said looking at him with a smile.

" I have something to tell you." Beast boy saidas he turned away from her.

" What is it Beast boy?" Raven asked him.

" I knew excatly what Slade wanted me te tell you guys." Beast boy said shocking Raven.

"What did he want you to tell us?" Raven asked.

"That I am not as stupid as I look or as weak. I have the ability to changethe color of my animal shapes to their right colors and use their abilities." Beast boy said with his hands behind his back and Raven was even more shocked to hear that.

"Why don't you tell the others?" Raven asked him.

"I am not a human like you people. I wasn't born but created by scintiscts that wanted the ultimete weapon to us for war." Beast boy said looking at Raven and this shocked her even more cause she was not expecting that at all.

" Who made you?" Raven asked him as he sat down on the bed not facing her at all.

" A man named Zack Witherten." Beast boy said looking at Raven.

" That's not what I was expecting form you Beast boy." Raven said and Beast boy said looking at him with a smile.

Beast boy got to his feet and he left Raven's room and went to his room and he went to his room. Beast boy then went to sleep as Raven started to think about what Beast boy said to her. Raven came to the conclusion that he doesn't want to tell the others about what he told her so she would keep it a secret.

The next morning Raven went to the commen room she brought a book to read. after a wail Beast boy left the tower as well as the others except for Raven. She went to the computer and typed in Zack Witherten. A pitcher of a older man in his thritys appeared and she began to read to data on him. She became more angery at this guy as she read.


End file.
